cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cobalt MKII
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} '''Cobalt MKII is a leader in the black sphere, currently in the alliance Alpha Omega. He was ruler of the nation Mechanus, created on 4 May 2007 at 3:23:09 PM for over 4 years until its deletion in 2011. On 21 June 2012, he restarted with the nation Llanclywydd. Llanclywydd is a small, developing, and new nation at 2 days old with citizens primarily of British ethnicity who follow no religion. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result tend to earn more money. The citizens of Llanclywydd work diligently to produce Aluminum and Sugar as tradable resources for their nation. It is a very passive country when it comes to foreign affairs and has no interests in war. Llanclywydd is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Llanclywydd has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Llanclywydd allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Llanclywydd believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Llanclywydd will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History Creation and early days in GOLD The nation of Mechanus was created on 4 May 2007 soon after the Third Great War as a public protest to the national boredom caused by the onset of exams. The leader Cobalt MKII was recruited by his friend Howso, of Howsoland. Howso introduced Cobalt to the Yellow team and into his own alliance of GOLD. Cobalt took little part in GOLD, being inexperienced and unfamiliar to the goings on of Planet Bob. He saw the introduction and demise of the joint GOLD/FAN venture of YN5, and also came close to being permanently ZIed during the Fourth Great War. GOLDS own demise came at the end of said war when the alliance collapsed under the might of the NPO. Drifting Cobalt then followed many prominent GOLD nations to the new alliance of the Neutral order of Nations; NooN. This was to be short lived, seeing a further split of members- many moved on to the new alliance of Alpha Omega. Cobalt was recruiting into the trade circle of AO member Mad Mike, who soon brought him into the new alliance. Alpha Omega Alpha Omegas early days saw the alliance-wide change from yellow team to black team, as this was a more beneficial spehere to be in for trades and the members benefit. Cobalt then fought in the Karma War for AO against TOOL as part of the black team ODP called NOIR. This saw an Alpha Omegan victory. The next few months are again hazy in terms of history until mind 2009. Further involvement Cobalt took an active role in the Bipolar War aganst The Legion and OMFG. Mechanus saw it's greatest ever infrastructure losses, but technology deficits did show. However Cobalt managed to pull through, and after the Alpha Omegan victory and subsequent withdrawal from the war, began the process of rebuilding which was completed within several months. Mid-ways through the war also saw Mechanus' 1000 day anniversary on Planet Bob- amidst the horrible war losses, the members of Alpha Omega got absolutely wrecked and made a fucking mess of the Alpha Omega forums. On 5 May 2010, Cobalt MKII was named Captain of AO's strongest company- Alpha Comany by the Military director paperwings2007. Cobalt continued to work well under paperwings. After seeing the short tenure of Spartan Mesapod in the Internal Affairs department, Cobalt MKII was named as Director of Internal Affairs for AO on the 4th July. The Future Approaching more changes in the running of Alpha Omega, Cobalt hopes to do much for the alliance is his time there, which will undoubtedly last until AO itself falls. Or if Cobalt gets ran over or gets shot or something. On 16 November 2010, Cobalt also celebreated the 1000 day milestone as an AO member! Deletion of Mechanus and return with Llanclywydd Mid 2011, due to real life issues, the nation of Mechanus was deleted, with tax collection missed by a day. Cobalt MKII was made an advsier in AO but saw little activity over the coming year. On the 21 June 2012 he rejoined with the nation of Llanclywydd and resumed duties in Alpha Omega, again taking up the role of Director of Internal Affairs.